


Wake up and dream once more: Part II

by Dalankar



Category: ARU slash, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love with a prince. But that's only the start of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up and dream once more: Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world through James's eyes.

James comes to the capital city because his father wants him to _make something of yourself. ___

__Instead, he falls in love with a prince._ _

__His father thinks he's wasting his life._ _

__The prince corners him against the wall and kisses him. And James cherishes his wasted life._ _

__\---_ _

__The king is dying. James can see the knowledge growing closer and closer in Quade's eyes._ _

__Duty calls and Quade wants to run._ _

__Quade wants to run and James would follow him to the ends of the earth._ _

__But._ _

__The prince wants to run and James doesn't want the blood of a kingdom on his hands._ _

__\---_ _

__He can see it coming. He can see the day the prince will break. His wasted life. If it was ever worth anything, it is this._ _

__\---_ _

__He kisses his prince. It is the last time. It is the green eyes James will remember later. Like sunlight on green leaves. He will never forget._ _

__Even if it is easier to let go._ _

__He wants to know that once his life was worth something. That a prince staked a whole kingdom on his heart._ _

__He remembers green eyes and lets his heart break to save a kingdom._ _

__\---_ _

__The king finds him under a burning castle fighting for his life. James knows it's not a dream. He has never, in all of his dreams, imagined those eyes filled with tears._ _

__He wins._ _

__The king smiles and James looks for the prince he sacrificed for this kingdom all those years ago._ _

__\---_ _

__They fight a war together. James watches death reign around him and laughs. This is the kingdom he saved. The king looks at him and the crown upon his brow is splattered with blood. This is the kingdom they saved._ _

__\---_ _

__Like sunlight through green leaves. They fade and James finds the archer and _destroys _him. They burn their king in a pyre built sky high and James watches the flames and sees the rest of his life turn in to ash.___ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____They lose the war. James watches with dry eyes as the conqueror sits on the throne and claims the world as his'._ _ _ _

____They take his sword and put him in chains. Rebel, they call him. All those that pledged to the conqueror after the war._ _ _ _

____He sees crumbling castles in flames and men screaming and dying and when death comes, it comes as mercy._ _ _ _

____His wasted life._ _ _ _

____Sunlight through green leaves. Quade smiles at him and James finds the prince he lost so long ago._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The End._ _ _ _


End file.
